New Family
by ZIAluvsTV09
Summary: What if Tony had a kid that he never knew about? What if said kid was a twin? What if said kids' mom died? Click to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Tony!" shouted Ziva David from her desk in the NCIS bullpen. Anthony DiNozzo, although sitting only ten feet from her, ignored her for the fifth time.

"Tony, will you please take off your phones and listen to me?" she said, getting more agitated by the second.

"Ok, Zee-va." Said Tony, taking off his headphones to face his colleague. "First off, they're _head_phones, not just phones. Second, we don't have a case, so I'm sure that Gibbs won't mind…"

"Gibbs won't mind what, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs, walking down the stairs directly behind where Tony's desk was placed.

"Oh, boss." Said Tony, sitting up and taking his feet off from his desk. "I was just saying that since we haven't got a case, then listening to music shouldn't be a problem."

Gibbs didn't say anything, but slapped the back of DiNozzo's head.

"So I guess it is a problem?" said Tim McGee, laughing from his desk at his colleague getting slapped yet again from their boss.

"Oh, shut up, Probie." Tony said, getting on his computer to play a game of solitaire.

Ziva and McGee continued laughing, but were soon interrupted by the director, Jenny Sheppard, walking into the bullpen with a young girl and a young boy following close behind.

"Tony, I think I need to speak with you." Jen said, walking up to Tony's desk.

"If you have something to say to my agent, you can say it all of us, Jen." Gibbs said, getting up from his desk to approach his ex-girlfriend.

"Fine." She said, now speaking to everyone, instead of directly to Tony. "Anthony DiNozzo, it seems…well, do you all see these children?"

Everyone nodded, except Tony who was examining the little kids.

The siblings looked around at the special agents cautiously, but stopped at Tony.

"Their names are Elynor and Zakary." Jen said, noticing that Tony and the children were still staring at each other.

As Elly and Zak were studying DiNozzo, Tony was noticing their appearance. The little girl had shoulder-length, brown curls and clear blue eyes. The young boy looked the same, only with about inch-long hair. They both looked about three or four years old. The siblings were noticing that the man in front of them had the same color hair as them, and just as clear blue eyes.

"Tony, these are _your _children, Elynor Rose DiNozzo, and Zakary Thomas DiNozzo." Jen said.

Ziva choked on air. McGee's jaw dropped, and Gibbs chuckled. Tony just continued to stare at the children with no emotion on his face, and Elly and Zak stared right back.

About two whole minutes of silence later, Tony finally spoke up, but without breaking his gaze.

"H-how old are y-y-you guys?" he asked her, bending over his desk to talk to them at their eye level.

"Free and a half." Zak replied, while Elly was holding up three fingers.

"And…w-who is your m-m-mommy?" Tony said, still stumbling over words.

"Well, their mother _was _Kelly Monusko. They both look just like you, wouldn't you say so, Tony?" Jen said.

"Yes, I can see it." Said Ziva, walking over to where the little children continued to stare at Tony. "You three are most definitely related." She said with confidence.

"W-wait." Said Tony, standing up, remaining behind his desk. "What do you mean Kelly _was_ their mother?" he asked Jen, finally getting a hold of himself.

"She got into a car accident, Tony." Jen answered. "And Ms. Monusko's Will states that if she were to die, then Elynor and Zakary would go into your custody, Tony."

"So, you're my…son and daughter?" Tony said, coming around his desk. He squatted down to see into their beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, but its ok if you don't wanna be our daddy 'cuz my mommy's boyfriends didn't wanna either." Zak said, putting his head towards the ground. Elynor started to cry.

"Hey, hey." Tony said, putting his knuckle underneath both of his children's chins so they would face him. "Of course I'll be your daddy, guys."

Then Zak's head snapped up and he and Elly leaped onto Tony's lap to give him a huge hug. As he hugged them back, Tony realized just how happy he was. Ziva, who had a clear view of Tony's face, noticed that he was indeed crying, as she suspected.

"I wuv you, daddy." The kids said in unison, forcing an 'aww…' from the rest of Tony's team.

"I love you too, Elynor and Zakary DiNozzo." Then he pulled away from his daughter and son and picked them both up, looking at his fellow agents, he said, "Looks like Abby is going to be a babysitter today."

"I'ze not a baby!" shouted Elly, looking at Tony with her face all scrunched up. The whole team began to laugh as Tony and his children headed for the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright kids. Now we're gonna go meet daddy's friend, Abby, ok?" Tony was explaining to his children in the elevator.

"Ok, daddy." they said in unison once again, snuggling in the crook of his neck as the elevator dinged.

"Ok, we're here, guys." He said, setting Elly and Zak down on the ground and holding their hands as he walked into Abigail Sciuto's lab. "Hey Abs, can I ask you a favor?"

"Tony, I will not let you lend Bert again. I'm scared that you're going to run his farts out." Abby said, facing her computer and answering Tony without looking at him.

"Yeah, but can you say no to this?" he said, squatting to be at his kids' level to look at Abby with puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw! Tony, whose kids are these?" Abby said, getting off of her chair to see the twins better.

"Actually, they're mine, Abby." Tony said, returning Elly back to his hip while Zak just stood and held onto his dad's pant leg. Abby stood there, mouth open for about thirty seconds, just staring at Tony and the children next to him. Tony put his knuckle underneath Abby's chin and closed her mouth.

Then as if Abby had come out of a trance, she started smacking Tony.

"Why (smack) didn't (smack) you (smack) tell me (smack, smack)!" she said.

Abby was surprised when the little boy who was standing smacked Abby back.

"Don't hurt my daddy!" he shouted, and returned to the spot next to his father.

"Now Zakary, it's not nice to hit." Said Tony, glaring at Abby. "Abby, I just found out myself." He said, smiling at her.

"Do you swear?" Abby said, staring at him with a look that would've scared even Ziva.

"I swear on Gibbs' life that I just found out like ten minutes ago when the director told me." Tony said, glaring at Abby right back.

"Fine." She said, beginning to smile. "So…I have a couple questions. What's their names, whose their mom, how old are they, when's their birthday, what's their favorite color…" but she was interrupted by Tony putting his finger to her lips.

"Abby. Did you forget that I just met them like ten minutes ago?" he said quietly. "This," he said, pointing to Zak and then Elynor, "Is Zakary Thomas DiNozzo and this is Elynor Rose DiNozzo. Their mom _was_ Kelly Monusko, no you don't know her, and they're three years old."

"Free and a half!" yelled Elly, sitting up in her father's arms. "Daddy, is this your friend, Abby-gail?" Elly asked, suddenly not becoming so shy.

"Oh, aren't you just precious!" squealed Abby, taking Elly from her father's arms. "You can just call me Aunt Abby, sweetie." Elly began to squirm in her arms so Abby set the young child down to explore the lab with her brother. "So what was that favor, Tony?" she said, making sure Elly and Zak didn't touch anything.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you could baby-sit them down here. We've got a case, and I'm not about to take my daughter and son to see a dead body or interrogate suspects." He was surprised to see Abby jump up and down and hug him. Then she let go and went to grab Bert for the twins.

Tony walked over to where his daughter and son were sitting in a chair spinning each other around. He stopped it and sat Zak down next to his sister and looked them both in the eyes.

"Now kids, are you gonna be good for Aunt Abby while Daddy's working?" he asked them.

The twin's reply was immediately starting to cry and jumped onto their dad and hold on tightly.

"Daddy, what if you don't come back like mommy?" Elly said between sobs. Tony's heart broke. He felt so bad that these little kids had to lose their mommy and now was worrying that their daddy was leaving them also.

"I'll come and visit you, I promise." He said, gripping Elly and Zak tightly. Just then, Abby returned with Bert.

"Hey guys," said Abby, showing them the farting hippo, "Why don't you give Bert a squeeze and see what happens?" she said, holding Bert out to Elly.

Elly reluctantly let go of her father and squeezed the hippo. When it farted, she let out the cutest giggle Tony or Abby had ever heard.

"Daddy, he farted!" she squealed.

"Aunt Abby, can we pway wif him?" Zak asked.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Abby replied.

"Alright, I'll leave you three alone. Abs, I'll be coming down a lot to check on 'em, ok?" Tony said. He had just been informed that he had two kids but now he had to go work.

"Tony, you know that they'll be fine with me." She said. "Now give those kids a hug and kiss good-bye and get outta here!" she said, laughing.

"Alright." Tony said, walking back to where his children were fighting over who got to squeeze Bert next. "Can I have a hug good-bye?" he asked, holding out his arms as he once again squatted to their level.

The twins forgot that there was such a thing as a hippo as they ran to their father to give him a hug. After a prolonged hug, they both gave him a kiss on his cheek at the same time.

"Bye, Daddy!" they said as they went back to Bert.

"Buh-bye, kiddos." Tony said, reluctantly leaving the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

The NCIS bullpen was unusually quiet. No one, however, was questioning that quietness. For they all knew that within the next ten minutes, said silence would be broken.

"Daddy!" was the silence breaker. It was only 3:15 p.m. when Tony's children came running into NCIS. Today had been their first day of preschool.

Elly and Zak ran and jumped onto their father's lap and gave him a huge hug. Their baby-sitter was not far behind.

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo." Sara Tipton said. Tony had hired Sara when he moved with the twins into a larger apartment. Since he wouldn't be able to pick up the kids from school, he had Sara to pick them up and bring them into NCIS.

"Hey, Sara. Thank you so much for this. I'll see you tomorrow?" he said. Then he whispered something into his children's ear as Sara started towards the elevator.

Elly and Zak looked at each other and nodded, then ran towards their baby-sitter and gave her a huge hug.

"Bye Sara!" they said. Then ran to say 'hi' to their other aunts and uncles.

Elly ran up to her Auntie Ziva and gave her a hug. Zak gave his Uncle Timmy a high-five and then both of the twins went over to Gibbs. Jethro had not been called an Uncle because he was more like a grandfather to the twins. The twins had heard their father call Gibbs 'boss' once, and had adopted it to him ever since.

"Why, what would you two want?" Gibbs said, turning in his chair to face the four-year-olds standing at his desk.

"Boss, you know what we want!" squealed Elly, jumping on Gibbs' lap.

"You wouldn't want a sucker, would you?" Gibbs said. He did this to them every time they came to visit their father.

"Yeah!" they both yelled.

"Oh, I suppose." Gibbs said, reaching into his right top drawer, which at one point only held his gun and badge but now held mounds and mounds of suckers. "Which color do you want today, kids?" he asked them.

"Grape, boss!" said Elly and Zak at the same time.

"Gibbs, I'm sending you their dentist bills." Tony said with a laugh. "Alright kiddos, why don't we go see what your Aunt Abby is up to?"

"Yeah!" they both said, following their father on the way to the elevator. Elly stopped in front of the elevator and pulled on her father's shirt.

"What's up, princess?" Tony asked, looking down at his daughter.

"Up." Was all the little girl said, holding her arms up.

"Sweetie, you're a big girl now. You're four years old." He told her, holding up four fingers. He had been trying to get the kids to walk more instead of him carrying them.

Elly looked up at her dad with her big blue eyes and that was all the incentive Tony needed. He couldn't say no to those beautiful eyes. He reached down and picked up Elly as she cheered.

Tony turned around to see his son standing in the elevator with his little arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Tony asked.

"Why does she get to go up?" Zak said, starting to look more disappointed than mad.

"Fine, get on my back." Tony said. He really needed to get a stronger backbone.

When they walked—well, when Tony walked—into Abby's lab, Abby instantly began to laugh at the site in front of her. Tony struggling into the door with a little girl on his front and her twin on his back.

"Shut up, Abby." Tony said as he bent down to put the kids down.

"Aw, Daddy said a bad word…" Elly said, grinning at her brother.

"Daddy should go in the corner." Zak said, pointing to the area in the lab that had been designated 'the corner' for the twins.

"Daddies don't go in the corner." Tony argued.

"On the contrary, Anthony." Abby said, smiling. "I once had to go in the corner, so you do too!"

When Gibbs walked into Abby's lab ten minutes later, he couldn't help but chuckle at the site before him. DiNozzo—well, the adult one—was in 'the corner,' which Gibbs knew all too well about. He too had been in the corner before, about a week earlier when the twins caught him swearing when they accidentally dropped a very heavy piece of metal on his foot.

"Shut up, Gibbs." Tony said from the corner.

"That's ten more minutes, buster." Abby said. She winked at the twins. She knew that they were enjoying this almost as much as she and Gibbs were.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony, where's Elly and Zak today?" asked Ziva. The twins had been going to kindergarten for about two months now and where supposed to have been at NCIS about a half hour ago.

"Oh, Sara probably took them for ice cream or something." Then his phone rang. "See that's probably Sara now."

"DiNozzo." He answered.

"Oh my god, Tony, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. Please don't fire me this is the only job I have…" Sara said hysterically.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Tony asked, trying very hard not to sound angry. He mouthed 'trouble' to Ziva, and she hurried over to Tony's desk. Tony then put it on speaker.

"Ok, I'll try and calm down." Sara said, still sobbing. After about a minute of waiting, Sara continued, which got the attention of Gibbs and McGee to come over and listen to the babysitter. "Ok. I was driving the kids over to NCIS when we decided to stop for ice cream. I figured you wouldn't mind, so I didn't call you. Oh, god. I should've called you…" she said, erupting into tears again.

"Sara, what happened?" Tony asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Well, as we were driving over to NCIS after ice cream, I looked in my rear-view mirror and noticed that someone was following me really close to my car. So when I stopped at a traffic light the car behind me kept going and rammed my car and pushed me into opposing traffic! Luckily only one car hit us, and it was on the front passenger side, and I never have the kids in the front but they are in the hospital and Elly has a broken arm but Zak is in surgery, and you need to get over here now!" Then Sara started bawling yet again.

"Um, Sara?" Ziva said.

"Is this Ms. David?" Sara said, calming down.

"Yes, it is."

"Where did Tony go?! He needs to get over here!"

"Sara, Tony left for the hospital as soon as you told him a car hit you."

Tony ran into the hospital, and, noticing the nurse's station, ran over to find some information.

"My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and my son and daughter were brought in from a car crash with their babysitter." He practically yelled.

"All right sir, what are their names?" the young, blonde nurse asked him.

"Their names? Oh, right. Elynor Rose and Zakary Thomas DiNozzo." Tony answered, but was quickly cut off by Sara running at him.

"Tony!" she screamed. "Come on, I'll take you to them." She said, grabbing Tony's hand and leading him to the elevators. On the way, Tony nodded a 'thank you anyways' to the nurse.

While they were in the elevator, Tony looked at his children's babysitter and realized that she was shaking. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey, did you get checked out yourself, Sara?" he asked her. She nodded. Obviously she was more upset with the fact that she had let Tony down in taking care of his children.

"You know this isn't your fault, right?" Tony assured her. She nodded her head and started to cry again. Tony responded by giving her shoulder another squeeze.

When they finally reached the fifth floor of the building, Tony was about ready to break down himself. Sara grabbed his hand and led him down the hall about a hundred feet and then turned into a room decorated with children's items and two beds. One which was occupied with a little girl with brown curls down to her shoulders.

"Daddy!" Elly screamed.

"Zak is still in surgery, Tony." Sara told him as he raced to Elly.

"Why?" Tony said, "What happened to Zak that he needed surgery?"

"Well, he was on the side in the back seat that got hit…" Sara said. "…They said that he had some pressure build-up in his skull that they needed to relieve immediately."

Tony just sat with his daughter and began to cry.

"Daddy, it's ok. Look. The nice nurse lady brought me pudding and a coloring book that I get to _keep_!" Elly said to her father, who had dug his head into the sheets next to his little girl. "Daddy? Did you hear me?" Elly said, tugging lightly on her father's hair that was so much like her own.

"Yes, I did, Pumpkin." Tony replied, sitting up in the chair beside her bed. Then turning his attention back to Sara, said, "How will we know when Zak's out of surgery?"

"They told me that they were gonna bring him in here so he could be with his sister. Oh, and Tony?" she told him, her voice soft. "They told me that there was no way he could get hurt in this surgery. You have nothing to worry about." She said, smiling.

"Well, this could've ended a lot worse." Tony said, smiling as his daughter showed him all the pictures she had colored since she arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up, Daddy!" the twins squealed as they ran into their father's bedroom at 6:16 a.m. Christmas morning.

"Nmmn…" Tony said, not moving. He had hoped that this year the twins might actually let him sleep in. As Ziva had said, 'A skinny chance of that happening.' Then Tony had of course corrected her, and she had punched his arm.

"Daddy, we wanna open presents!" Elly yelled as she and Zak climbed onto their dad's bed and began to jump on him.

"Guys, come on." Tony groaned from underneath his pillow.

"Dad, I _need_ to know if you got me an XBOX 360 or not!" Zak said, or rather, yelled, into his dad's ear.

"And I _need_ to know if you got me the new Barbie movie or not!" yelled Elly into his other ear.

Deciding that this wasn't something they weren't going to give up on, he sat up.

"All right, let's see what I got you for Christmas." He said with a yawn.

"Yay!" they both screamed, while moving into the living room where the tree had been strategically placed by the window.

For being six years old, they sure wanted odd things this year for Christmas. Zakary had practically begged on his knees for an XBOX 360 and little Elynor had had Ziva help her write an 'anonymous' letter to Tony asking for the new Barbie movie.

Ziva had been getting more and more involved in the twins' lives since the car crash the previous year. She had come over to their apartment quite often to help with Elly's healing arm. It wasn't long after that when Tony decided to ask Ziva out on a date. It had gone wonderful, with Sara watching the kids at home (Tony did not fire her for the incident), and Tony and Ziva went out to dinner at a fabulous Italian restaurant.

After Tony and Ziva had begun dating, Elly and Zak starting asking Tony if Ziva could be their new mommy. Tony had told them that he would think about it, and get back to them. Little did they know, he had something special planned for when the team came over later for Christmas dinner.

After opening their XBOX 360 and new Barbie movie along with many other toys, Tony made everyone chocolate chip waffles for breakfast, knowing it was the twins' favorite. After a talkative breakfast, Tony had helped his son set up the new XBOX 360 in his bedroom and had put Elly's new movie in the TV in her bedroom.

Last year for the twin's birthday, Tony had let them choose the colors for their bedrooms and had helped them paint them. Naturally, Ely chose to have her walls Pink and Lavender striped, whilst Zak's room was blue and neon green striped. He also let them choose new beds, bedspreads, and even sheets when they gave him the puppy-dog eyes. Elly's comforter was the same Lavender as her walls, and Zak's was a little lighter color blue than his walls.

Since the twins were busy and out of the way, Tony decided that he could start cleaning up the apartment for later.

By the time the first company arrived at 5:30, Tony had dusted, vacuumed, swept, mopped, set the table, had the twins clean their rooms and each a bathroom, and had dinner ready and waiting.

While Tony and Zak only had to put on a tuxedo, Elly seemed to take forever to get ready. When Ely exited her bedroom, she had her hair down, so the curls were perfectly in place, and she also had on her favorite dress that Tony had bought for her last Easter. The poor little girl seemed to have stopped growing for about a year now, whilst her twin brother was already four feet tall.

The first to arrive was Abby, who brought a whole box full of presents, and was wearing her hair down and had a cute black dress on. Abby was sure to comment on how much Zak looked like Tony when they were wearing matching outfits. Zak got the proudest smile on his face that Tony had ever seen.

Then Ziva arrived, who also had a huge box of gifts, but was wearing her hair up in a stylish fashion with a couple ringlets coming down on her shoulders. She also had on a cute T-shirt and—Tony couldn't believe it—a skirt!

The next guest was Ducky, who had a plastic bag of presents. Not as large as Abby's or Ziva's, but everyone knew that although the gifts may be small, they were expensive.

McGee arrived not late after Ducky, carrying a box about the size of Ziva's. He, like Tony, Zak, and Ducky was wearing a plain tux.

The last ones to arrive at the DiNozzo residence were Jen and Gibbs. They both had the largest boxes, and said that the doorman had the other one. Elly and Zak's faces were priceless. Although they knew that not all the presents were for them, they knew that most of them were.

After dinner and two squirming children, it was time to open gifts.

Gibbs and Jen had gotten all of their agents the same thing. An inscribed watch with each person's name and proper title on it. Ziva's was the most beautiful, for hers was the only one that was a girl's watch. Jen and Gibbs obviously gave Elly and Zak each a bundle of toys. McGee gave everyone a copy of his latest book, which wasn't even out at bookstores yet. The twins' Uncle Timmy got Zak a XBOX game, and Ely a Disney movie. Ducky gave everyone pens with a message inscribed—_To my dearest friend, from your dearest Ducky_—and gave the twins each a rubber ducky with their names on it. Ziva gave all the boys a shirt from wal-mart with smart-aleck sayings on them, and the girls five bangles each from Israel. Tony and the twins had gotten each person an individual gift. They had gotten metal bracelets for each person with their nick-name for the twins engraved in it. Gibbs' said _boss-man_, McGee's said _Probie_, Jen's said _Director_, and Ducky's said _Uncle Ducky_. They didn't get Ziva one, because they had something else special planned for her.

"Ok, Aunt Ziva, Here's your present." Zak said as he and Elly proudly presented their gift. It was an envelope. When she opened it, a silver charm bracelet fell out. When Ziva started to look at the piece of jewelry, Elly stopped her.

"No, Auntie Ziva!" she shouted. "You gotta read the paper first." She insisted while her brother nodded his head.

As Ziva began to read it, she was holding back tears. In the six year olds' handwriting was a letter to Ziva.

_Dear Ziva David,_

_You have been like a mother to us, ever since we were really little. Daddy says that you _

_and him have become more than friends lately. At first we didn't want you to like our _

_Daddy, because we were worried that you would try and be our new mommy. Now, _

_however, that is what we want, Ziva. Attached you will find the adoption papers _

_necessary. If you don't want to be our new mommy, it's ok. But please consider this, for _

_us. We love you, always. _

_Elynor and Zakary DiNozzo_

When Ziva was done, she was in full-blown tears. The twins were confused whether they were tears of joy or sadness. She looked at them and wiped her tears away before confronting the children.

"Elly, Zak." She said, taking each of them in her lap. She paused, and the tears came back for a brief moment. The other members of the team knew what was going on. Tony had shown them one day a couple weeks ago. When she got herself together, she continued. "You guys don't know how much you mean to me. I love you with all my heart. When you guys got into that car accident last year, I kept thinking to myself, 'what would I do without those kids?' The truth is, I don't know what I do without you guys. So here is my answer. I wouldn't want any other woman to be your mommy except me."

The twins wrapped their arms around the woman in front of them. Ziva began to bawl as she held onto the kids as tightly as she could.

"Ok, now Ziva? I have another gift for you." Tony said, breaking the awkward silence that was filling the room. His fellow agents had no idea what was going on, for Tony had told no one else of his plan, not even the twins. Tony fumbled with the small box in his jacket pocket as he began to speak. "Ziva, I loved you from the moment I saw you. The way you don't know American sayings is the cutest thing I have ever seen. And, better yet, you love my children, and they love you. I thought I could never love a woman as much as I love you. You proved me wrong. You are beautiful, and I would love nothing more than to be with you for the rest of our lives. Ziva Ayalet David, will you marry me, Anthony Alexander DiNozzo?" He then got down on one knee and held open the box that he had been fiddling with all day to reveal a gorgeous silver band with a lone diamond in the middle and five little diamonds encrusted on each side of it.

Everyone remained silent waiting for Ziva's answer. Once again tears came to her eyes.

"Y-yes." She said. Then Tony leaped onto his feet and lifted Ziva off of her feet and twirled her around, almost knocking over the Christmas tree in the process. The twins cheered along with the rest of the team.

"Well, I think it's time for dessert." Gibbs said, moving towards the dining room.

"Wait!" Ziva said, stopping everyone in their tracks. "I have another present for Tony, too." She said. She held out a small box, about 2 x 5 inches.

As Tony was opening it, he said, "Is it a pen?" Ziva just shook her head and smiled.

When Tony opened it and realized what it was, he kissed Ziva and picked her up again, this time barely missing Ducky's head. He dropped his present in the process, so Abby picked it up so see what it was. She squealed.

"Ziva's pregnant!" she yelled.


	6. Chapter 7

It was New Year's Eve. The twins were seven years old now, and with three little siblings. Yes, Ziva had had triplets. Apparently multi births ran in Tony's family. The twins now had two little brothers and a little sister.

The triplets contained Alexander James, Thomas Jethro, and Lilian Marie. They all looked just like Tony except for the boys' eye color and all of their hair. All three six-month-old babies had dark brown, almost black hair. Alex and Tommy had brown eyes whereas Lily had blue like her dad.

Their wedding had been somewhat small, and only members of NCIS and Tony's family were there. When they went on their honeymoon, they took the twins with them to Hollywood. They got to meet Johnny Depp, who played 'Jack Sparrow' in their favorite movie, 'Pirates of the Caribbean.'

After the adoption had been finalized, it had only been a couple months later that the triplets had been born. Tony and Ziva remembered it like it was yesterday.

Flashback 

_Tony, Ziva and the twins were all watching Narnia together when all of a sudden Elly starting screaming. _

"_Mommy! Did you pee your pants?" _

_Then Tony looked over at Ziva, who was just sitting there staring at him with her mouth open. _

"_Zak, Elly. Do you remember where I told you that bag was for Mommy when the new babies wanted to come?" Tony said calmly to his children. They both nodded. "Go and get it for daddy, and meet me outside at the car, ok?" they nodded again and ran off. _

_They had bought a house when they found out Ziva was having twins. It had five bedrooms and three bathrooms. It also had a study, playroom, den, living room, kitchen, master bedroom and bathroom, guest room, and a sunroom. Tony may have sprung a bit to get it, but it was perfect for his family. _

"_Come on, honey, just breathe." Tony was holding his wife's hand and guiding her to give birth to their next set of twins. Tony had left Elly and Zak with Gibbs and Jen when they rushed to the hospital. _

"_You need to push, Mrs. DiNozzo!" yelled the doctor. _

"_I've changed my mind, it hurts too much!" she screamed. Then she pushed. _

"_Ok, we've got a boy." Said the doctor, handing the baby to one of the nurses._

"_Alexander James." Tony said, trying to get a glance at his new son. _

"_We need to get the girl now, ok?" the doctor said. _

_Ziva began screaming again and pushing, only to stop when she heard a baby cry. _

"_Here's another boy!" said the doctor. _

"_What? The doc said that there was a boy and a girl?" said Tony, confused. _

"_Wait, what? Oh my god! There's another baby in there!" he yelled, then told Ziva to keep pushing. _

"_There (push) was (push) only (push) supposed to (push) be (push) two babies!" Ziva yelled as she heard yet another baby cry. _

"_There's the girl." The doctor said. He just sat back after handing the baby to another nurse. He had never seen this before. _

"_Looks like we have triplets honey." Tony said, rubbing his wife's forehead comfortingly. _

"_Yeah, three babies. I knew I was too big…" she said, then drifted off into a much needed slumber. _

_End Flashback_

"Honey, I think that Lily needs her diaper changed." Tony yelled from in front of their big screen television. He was watching the football game with his sons and baby daughter.

"Then change her, _darling_." Ziva shot back from the kitchen. She was cooking a special meal for tonight with Elly at the moment, and she was not about to stop just to do something that Tony was more than capable of doing himself.

"Yes, _sweetheart_." Tony said as he grabbed Lily out of her playpen where she was playing with her brothers Alex and Tommy.

As Tony was changing his daughter across the house, he heard Zak scream, "Dad, you gotta get in here!"

Tony hurriedly put another diaper on Lily and ran to see what had Zak yelling so frantically.

"What happened, Zak?" he asked, setting Lily back into the playpen.

"The Colts got a touchdown, Dad. You should've seen it!" he said, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Zak, don't jump on the couch, your mom'll have a fit." Tony said, grabbing his son and tickling his ribs.

"But when mom and Elly go grocery shopping you let me…?" Zak said, maybe a little bit too loudly.

"Sh!" Tony said, but it was too late. Ziva had heard it all.

"I heard that, Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva said, now standing in the doorway of the living room next to Elly, both wearing matching aprons with their arms crossed.


	7. Chapter 8

It was now February of the next year. The twins were eight years old, and the triplets had just turned a year a half the month before.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Elly said as Tony was putting her to bed.

"'Course you can, pumpkin." Tony said. He had adopted the name pumpkin to Elly, and princess to Lily.

"Well, Valentine's day is next week…"

Tony immediately began to worry. He knew that this day would come, but he had hoped it wouldn't be for a while. Tony knew that his daughter was the prettiest girl in her second grade class, and he hoped that no boys were getting fresh with her, not yet.

"What about it, honey?" Tony asked his daughter.

"Well, a lot of boys keep telling me that I'm supposed to kiss them on Valentine's day 'cuz I'm the prettiest girl in our class, but I don't wanna kiss 'em, 'cuz kissings yucky."

Tony's blood pressure began to rise.

"Who says that, pumpkin?" he said as calmly as he could.

"Well…" said the eight-year old. "Kyle, Steven, Chris, and Kenny."

"You don't worry about it, honey. You don't have to kiss anyone." Tony almost began to laugh. He never would've guessed that his daughter would think that kissing is 'yucky.' Anthony DiNozzo was the boy who went around at Christmas kissing the girls under the mistletoe at age ten. By age fourteen he was grabbing their butts. _God, I hope Zak doesn't turn out like that…_his thought were interrupted by his daughter.

"Hello?" she said, waving her hand in front of her father's face, "Anybody in there?" she said, giggling.

"You bet that there is!" he said, growling and then tickling his daughter in the same place that her twin was ticklish.

"Mommy! Help me!" she managed to squeal out.

Then Ziva walked into the room, holding a half asleep Lily in her arms. "Tony, I told you to put her to bed, not to wake her up." She said with a glare.

"Sorry, babe." He said, getting up from where he was sitting on Elly's bed to kiss his wife.

"Ew!" squealed Elly.

"Good-nite, pumpkin." Tony said as he turned off her light and shut her door.


	8. Chapter 9

"All right. Roll call, kids." Tony said, trying to pull off an Irish accent. It was St. Patrick's Day and they were going to a football game. "Elly."

Elynor walked down the stairs gracefully, while saying, "present, dad."

"Zak."

"Here, dude." Zak said, carrying his skateboard down the stairs.

"Alex?"

"I'ze here, daddy." The eldest of the triplets said, slowly walking down the stair with his younger brother and sister.

"Tommy."

"Me here." The two-year old said, already at the bottom of the stairs and joining the line.

"Lil—Lily, you're supposed to wait till I call your name." Tony said to his daughter who was clinging onto his pant leg as if her life depended on it.

"Me don't care. Me wuv daddy." She said, still clinging to him.

"Oh, all right. So, does everybody have green on?" Tony said. He looked around at his family. Ziva was wearing a dark green turtle neck with blue jeans. All of the kids had on blue jeans with over-sized green sweaters that said NCIS on the front and their name on the back. Tony had them specially made just for today. Tony was so proud of his family. As he looked at them all, his eyes stopped at Elly. She had on a jean skirt that was much too short.

"Elly, go upstairs and change this instance." Tony told her. "We're going to a football game, not a mall."

"But Daddy…"

"No buts. Now we'll wait for you. Go change."

"Humph." She said, then stomped up the stairs. Tony just stood there giggling.

"Lily, princess? You're hurting daddy." Tony said. Lily had begun to subconsciously dig her little fingernails into her father's leg.

"Up." She said.

_Not her too…_Tony thought to himself before picking her up. Because they had been triplets, and Lily was the youngest, she was still about the size of a one year old, even thought she was going to be three with her brothers in three months.

As Ely walked down the stairs wearing capris, Tommy and Alex started fighting.

"I want to see by da window!" Alex yelled at his brother.

"No, I get to!" Tommy screamed back.

"I'm older!"

"Mommy!" Tommy screeched.

"Daddy!" Alex yelled.

Ziva and Tony just looked at each other. Tony nodded to Ziva as if to say, 'you can deal with them.' Ziva just shrugged and sighed.

"Alright, you can _both_ get the window seat. If you keep arguing, we'll leave you home, got me?" Ziva said, standing above her two sons.

"Got you." They said in unison.


	9. Chapter 10

"Mommy, I'm bored." Tommy said, staring out the window at the April rain.

"Yeah, me too." Alex agreed. The two boys and Lily had been getting along wonderfully lately. Alex and Tommy had managed to transform Lily into a complete tomboy, all at the age of three.

"Yup. Bored." Lily finished.

"Well, we can play a game with the twins?" Ziva suggested, instantly regretting what she had said.

"Mommy, Zak is at Kyle's house, and Ewy is shopping with Sara." Lily said, scrunching her face up like her father at the mention of shopping.

"Well, I'm gonna go get your dad. He can probably think of something to do." Ziva said, walking out of the living room leaving three of her children staring out the picture window with Abby and McGee's three year old, Ricky.

When she got into the playroom she sighed.

"What's wrong, babe?" Tony said, still playing the video game he and McGee had been playing for at least an hour now.

"I think I'm gonna go grocery shopping. Find something to do with the kids please?" she asked them as she was leaving the playroom and entering the living room where the kids where.

"All right guys, mommy's going shopping, and daddy and Uncle Timmy are gonna watch you, ok? Be good." The kids just nodded and went back to staring out the window.

As soon as Ziva closed the door, the four three-year-olds looked at each other and grinned mischievously. They then snuck towards the playroom where Tony and McGee were still sitting and playing the video game. Then, they pounced.

"Gotcha!" they all screamed at once as they leaped onto the couch where the grown men were sitting, scaring the crap out of Tony, but making McGee laugh.

"Jeez, guys! Are you trying to give your old men a heart attack?" Tony said, grabbing his chest and pausing the game.

"Uncle Tony, what's an 'art-tack?" Ricky asked.

"A what? Oh, you mean _heart attack_." Tony said, looking for the little boy's approval. Ricky nodded. "Well, why don't you ask your daddy?" Tony laughed just thinking of McGee trying to explain to his three-year-old what a heart attack was.

"Um, well Ricky? Ask your mom when we get home." Was all McGee said.

The four children then looked at each other and all the boys nodded towards Lily.

"Dad-d-d-d-dy?" Lily asked with the sweetest voice she could bring out of herself.

"Yes, princess?" Tony asked, keeping his game paused and looking at his daughter's big blue eyes. _Uh-oh…_

"Will you play football with us in the basement?" she said, batting her long eyelashes.

"No, honey. Mommy's got valuable stuff down there." Tony said, trying to look away from his daughter's eyes.

"But it's raining outside…" she said, holding her hands palms up in a 'what am I to do?' kind of way.

"Well, since you all have extra clothes obviously, why don't we play in the rain?" Tony asked them. They all cheered.

The kids looked at each other as their dads were shutting off the game. Their plan had worked perfectly. Now they got to play football in the rain!

When Ziva arrived home, she had Abby and her nine-month-old baby, Aurora, with them. What she saw was a mess. The whole living room carpeting was soaked and muddy, and there were wet clothes hanging everywhere. When she saw a pair of large whitey-tighteys, she grimaced. She knew that Tony only wore boxers.

"Anthony Alexander DiNozzo! Get your butt right here, right now!" Ziva screamed. Then she heard twelve pairs of feet running around upstairs and then down the stairs.

"Oh, you're home…!" said Tony. Ziva calmly walked over to where Tony was standing and pretended to give him a hug. "Y-you're not mad at me?" he stuttered.

"Of course not, Honey-buns." She said sweetly. Then she quickly bent down and stuck her head between Tony's legs and then stood up, causing Tony to go flying across the room. Then she walked over to her husband, put her foot on his chest and said, "You are _soo_ cleaning this up."


	10. Author's Note!

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know that this story is finished, just that the last three chapters I still have to upload. After I post them, I would really appreciate it if you would tell me if you want a sequel or not. You'll understand how in the epilogue. I promise that the sequel will be much longer!!!**

**Oh and also; the reason that the story is so quick is because I've been adding a year and a month to every chapter for the kids' lives.**

**By the way, i have a chapter from when Elly and Zak are eleven years old and the triplets are four, but for some reason I can't upload it, and it wasnt really good anyhow...I'll just skip it and give you the chapter that was supposed to be after it and upload the last three. **

**Remember, reviews make me **_**very**_** happy!!!!**

**Thank you,**

**ZIAluvsTV09**


	11. Chapter 12

It was now the triplets' sixth birthday party. They were, of course, celebrating it with their 'cousin' Rory, who was now three. The twins were turning thirteen on September twenty-fourth.

Elly had highlighted her hair for her twelfth birthday and now owned a straightener, so for her siblings' and cousin's birthday party, she straightened her now shoulder-length layered hair.

Zak now had his hair to about his chin, and still looked just like Tony.

Alex and Tommy had their hair cut just like their father's, and they were getting to the point where you couldn't tell them apart anymore.

Lily, however, had her hair to about her mid-back, and it still had waves, just like her sister. Lily's hair had also grown lighter and lighter from all the sun she bathed in and now her hair was a light brown. Her blue eyes made her even more beautiful. She also began to wear more skirts and not-so-boyish clothes. Ziva believed it was because she was trying to be more like Elly than Alex and Tommy.

"Daddy!" shouted Lily above her brothers' loud voices, "Uncle Timmy and Aunt Abby got me a snowboarding video game!"

"And they got us—" shouted Alex.

"—A new video game too!" Finished Tommy. Tommy and Alex had begun to finish each other's sentences, and it was cute at first, but then it got annoying, especially for Zak, whom the younger boys followed around everywhere.

"That's great, kids. But now Uncle Timmy and Aunt Abby have to go." Tony said. Unfortunately, Ducky and Gibbs couldn't make it out here, for they had been called for a high-profile case.

After all the hugs—there were a lot of them—McGee and Abby took Rory and Ricky home so Tony and Ziva could relax for the rest of the day.

The kids were all running around outside and Tony and Ziva were on the porch watching them when all of a sudden Elly screamed.

"Daddy! Mom!" she screamed.

"Something's wrong with Lily!" Zak yelled.

Tony and Ziva bolted as fast as they could to where four of their children were huddled around Lily, who was laying on the ground.

"What happened?" Tony said, as he got there before Ziva. He grabbed Lily's limp body and checked to make sure she was breathing. She was.

"We were playing tag, and she was chasing me, and then I looked behind me and she was just holding her head, and then she fell over. I figured she was faking at first, so I went over to her and told her she could tag me, but she wouldn't wake up." Tommy said, beginning to cry.

"It's ok, its not your fault, Tommy." Ziva said, holding her son. Tony had grabbed Lily and started towards the family SUV.

"Come on, guys. Ziva, call McGee and Abby, ask them to meet us at the hospital. Kids, get in the car!" Tony shouted. He handed Lily to Zak in the backseat. "Alright, Zak. This is very important. Don't move her around too much, ok, buddy?" Zak had a terrified look on his face, but managed a nod.

The ride to the hospital was extremely short, since Tony used the sirens and lights that they had installed on the SUV. When they got there, Tony grabbed Lily and brought her into the emergency room, telling the nurses that she was breathing, but not-responsive.

It turned out that Lily had become dehydrated, and passed out. They put her on IV antibiotics for a day, and she was free to go the next day.


	12. Chapter 13

The triplets were going to their first dance. It was on New Year's Eve, and Tony and Ziva had decided that they could stay at a friend's house. Alex and Tommy were going to stay with their friend, Justin. Lily was spending the night at her friend Jessie's house. They were fifteen years old, and had asked the twins to come home to help them prepare. They of course complied.

Alex and Tommy had no problem finding dates, what with their dad's looks and their mom's charm. Alex was going with one of Lily's friends, Taelyr, and Tommy was taking a girl from his Spanish class, Rachel.

Lily, however, had had ten boys ask her to Snowcoming. She had trouble deciding, but had narrowed it down to four guys. Lenny was hot, but stupid; Trevor was cute, but a player; Harry was nice but ugly, and last but _definitely_ not the least was David. He was hot, nice, and a great dancer. Eventually Lily decided on him (No big surprise there).

When Lily went shopping for a dress, she had insisted on just her and Elly going. Lily had saved up her money from baby-sitting and had over three hundred dollars. They had found the perfect dress, which was a little over two hundred dollars.

The night of the dance, Elly and Zak came home from college to help their little brothers and sister.

"Alright. No need to do the entire roll call, but you guys need to present yourselves down the stairs." Tony said, making sure Ziva had the camcorder ready. "First, Alexander James DiNozzo." He said in the best announcer voice he could muster up.

Alex walked down the stairs quickly, just wanting to meet Taelyr at the dance.

"Second; Thomas Jethro DiNozzo."

Tommy too walked quickly down the steps to stand next to his brother. They both had on tailored, black tuxedos with navy blue ties. Zak did their inch and a half long hair, so it was parted to the side.

"Last…drum roll please." Tony said, pointing to his four kids who were next to the banister. They all started drumming their fingers on the counter behind them. "Lilian Marie DiNozzo!" he shouted.

Everyone waited. About ten seconds later, they all saw her at the top of the stairs. No body said anything, but Elly just smiled.

Lily DiNozzo had on a pale blue, strapless dress that had glitter spread all over it. It luckily did not have a 'poofy' bottom, so Lily was comfortable. The longest part went down to right below her knee, but the cut was at a slant, so the shortest part was about her mid-lower thigh. Since Lily was only 5'6", it looked perfect on her. Lily's hair was done up, except for a couple curls hanging down on her face and shoulder. Her make-up blended perfectly with the color of her dress. Lily also had a little crown perched atop her head.

Ziva began to cry, and Tony just looked at his daughter.

"Wow, Lil. You look…" Tommy said, dropping his jaw along with his brothers.

Only this time Alex had nothing to say to finish his brother's sentence. "Yeah, really…"

"Beautiful. Gorgeous. Fabulous." Zak said, his jaw still dropped. Tommy and Alex just nodded with their mouths open.

"Thanks, guys. You have no idea how much that means to me." Lily said, smiling. She gave them each a hug, careful not to ruin her make-up.

"Alright, triplets, let me get a picture of you three. Together first." Ziva said, wiping her tears away. Zak and Elly backed away. Lily stood in between her two brothers and smiled the biggest grin Tony had ever seen on her.

After all the pictures were taken, Lily walked over to Tony.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Lily?" Tony said softly.

"Is this dress ok with you?" she asked, looking down at the floor like her older brother and sister had done when they had first met Tony.

Tony put his knuckle underneath his daughter's chin and pulled her head up just as he had done to Elly and Zak the first day he met them.

"Baby girl? You look perfect." He said, smiling. Lily, not caring about smudging her make-up, leaped into her father's arms and gave him a huge hug.

"I love you Daddy." She said as she continued to hug him.

"I love you too, pumpkin."


	13. Epilogue

Zak and Elly both went to college to become doctors, and ending up forming their own practice. They called it, DiNozzo & DiNozzo. Really original, huh?

Zak ended up marrying his high school sweetheart, Heather. Together they had three kids; Adam Anthony, Tyler Timothy, and Lucille Ziva. Zak planned it so that his three children had the same first letter as his little brothers and sister.

Elynor married a man that worked with her and Zak, Michael Anderson. They had two girls, twins. Zoey Jennifer and Emily Lilian. Elly, like her brother, named the kids for her and Zak's first initial.

Tommy and Alex never married, but eventually made it on television with their own show. It's kind of like Fear Factor with two brothers as hosts. Guess who the two brothers are?

Lily however, ended up working with her mom and dad at NCIS. Gibbs eventually retired, leaving Tony as the leader of the team. Lily joined, and who better to take a DiNozzo's spot than another DiNozzo? Lily also ended up marrying Ricky, Tim and Abby's child. Together they had a little girl, Kelly Lynn.

When Kelly Lynn was six years old, Ricky was sent to Iraq and killed in the line of duty. Lily still hasn't recovered, but it raising Kelly in memory of Ricky.

Tony couldn't believe that his little 'pumpkin' was now a McGee. He thought it would bother him, but as it turned out, it didn't.

The End

Oh! I almost forgot! Even though Abby still works in the lab, now she had a new assistant. Miss Aurora 'Rory' McGee.

_Now_ it's the end. Or is it? Do I smell a sequel?


End file.
